Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel that is at least partially flexible.
Description of Related Art
With the increase of audio and video requirements, a large-size display module is gradually emphasized. However, when an electrophoretic display module is desired to be manufactured in a large size, it is very likely to have too low yield rate due to the process difficulty of the electrophoretic display technology. As a result, if desiring to manufacture a large-size electrophoretic display module, a manufacturer typically chooses to combine plural small-size electrophoretic display modules as the large-size electrophoretic display module.
However, an un-viewable area of each small-size electrophoretic display module needs wires and driving components to be arranged thereon. Therefore, when the small-size electrophoretic display modules are joined into a large-size display module, the boundaries among the small-size electrophoretic display modules show large-size dark stripes, thus affecting a viewer's visual perception.